


Concentrate

by ayerlind



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayerlind/pseuds/ayerlind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Press junkets and wandering thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concentrate

**Author's Note:**

> Written upon seeing this picture (http://pinterest.com/pin/523895369122251657/ ) At the time, I didn't know where it was from. I do now, so this story is pretty inaccurate, but let's just pretend that it isn't, huh? :D

Chris couldn’t help but laugh as he gazed sidelong at Tom.  Tom’s delight was always so infectious, and every damn time he looked, Tom had that same wild grin, his turquoise eyes sparkling with mirth and that damnable tongue poking out between his perfect teeth.  In truth, Chris didn’t even know how the older man was doing it.  It was the sixth promo event in as many days, and out of all of them, Chris was pretty positive that he and Tom were the ones getting the _least_ amount of sleep.  But every day, Tom looked fresh and alert, so striking and dark and solid in his three-piece suits, his colourful ties, with his facial hair trimmed so neatly and his hair...

 _Concentrate, Chris_. 

He looked back out into the crowd, smiling, nodding, and trying to look attentive as Robert described... something.  What, exactly?  Everyone else laughed in response to his words, so Chris did too, although if anyone had asked why, he wouldn’t have been able to answer.  Another reporter stepped up to the mic that was placed in the crowd, another question and another answer, this time by Mark.  With a fluidly inconspicuous move, Chris shifted his weight as if restless – left, then right, taking a half-step closer to Tom in the process, so close that their elbows almost touched.  Tom’s grinning eyes met his own.  Somewhere on the other side of the stage, Mark and Robert traded off laughingly, telling some stunt-related story or another, but for Chris and Tom, there was only the electrified air between them in their private staring contest.

Chris shot a smirk over his right shoulder, eyes locked onto the impish smile that twisted Tom’s perfect lips until Tom caught him at it.  His tongue darted out teasingly, and his mouth moved, forming a silent promise.  “ _Just you wait_.” 

Tom swallowed visibly.

Victorious, Chris quirked a suggestive eyebrow.

Tom threw his head back with a deep laugh, eyes sparkling mischievously. 

Chris needed this stupid PR event to be over.  _Right now_. 


End file.
